The Mark of Athena
by Daughter of Athena Mockingjay
Summary: They were given a prophecy "Wisdom's daughter walks alone, The Mark of Athena burns through Rome." The 7 Demigods of the prophecy travel to Rome to for fill it. Annabeth has been given a note and a gift from her mother which says "Follow the Mark of Athena. Avenge me." Follow the Demigods journey through Rome as they make sense of this mess. First Chapter is Rick's, Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

The Mark of Athena (AS READ BY RICK RIORDAN)

A/N: This is my first fan fic. Basically, this is The Mark of Athena written in my own words, the first chapter is Rick Riordan's, but the rest is all mine!

Disclaimer: Do you own PJO or HoO?

Leo: Pft her owning it? She couldn't even make a first chapter.

Me: Go build something fire boy and leave me alone...

Leo: Ouch, that hurt, but fire boy? I like it!

Me: *Groans* go before I get Annabeth over here to kick your butt!

Leo: What! NO! NOT ANNABETH! I'M GOING!

Me: Good! Hey Piper! Do I own PJO or HoO?

Piper: Nope, you don't.

Me: Well there you go! I don't own PJO or HoO it all belongs to a guy names Rick Riordan.

Chapter 1 – Annabeth

Until she met the exploding statue, Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything. She paced the deck of the Argo II, checking and double checking the ballistae to make sure they were locked down. She confirmed that the white flag was flying from the mast. She reviewed the plan with the rest of the crew; and the backup plan, and the backup plan for the backup plan. Most importantly, she pulled aside their war-crazed chaperone, Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin watching reruns of a mixed martial arts championship. The last thing they needed, flying a Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp, was a middle-aged satyr in gym clothes waving a club and yelling "DIE!" Everything seemed to be in order. Even that mysterious chill that she had been feeling since the ship launched seemed to have dissipated. At least for now.

The warship descended from the clouds but Annabeth couldn't stop second guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked and attacked on sight? The Argo II definitely did not look friendly. Two hundred feet long with a bronze hull, flaming metal dragon for a mast head, mounted repeating crossbows that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete. Well, it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet and greet with the neighbors.

Annabeth had tried to give the Romans a heads up. She'd asked Leo to send one of his special inventions, a holographic scroll, to alert their friends inside their camp. Hopefully the message had gotten through. Leo had wanted to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull, "Wazzup?" and a smiley face, but Annabeth had vetoed the idea. She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of humour.

Too late to turn back now. The clouds broke around the hull, revealing the golden green carpet of the Oakland hills below them. Annabeth gripped one of the bronze shields that lined the starboard railing. Her three crewmates took their places.

On the stern quarterdeck, Leo brushed around like a madman, checking his gauges and levers. Most helmsmen would have been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or a rudder. Leo had installed a keyboard monitor aviation controls from a leer jet and dubstep soundboard and the motion control sensors from a Nintendo Wii. He could fire the ship by pulling on the throttle or fire the weapons by sampling an album or raise the sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast. Even by demigod standards, Leo was seriously ADHD.

Piper paced back and forth behind the main mast, practicing her lines. "Lower your weapons," she murmured, "we just want to talk."

Her charmspeak was so powerful the words flowed over Annabeth, filling her with the desire to drop her dagger and have a nice long chat. For a child of Aphrodite, Piper tried really hard to play down her beauty. Today she was dressed in tattered jeans, worn out sneakers, and a white tank top with pink Hello Kitty designs. Maybe a joke? Though Annabeth really could never tell with Piper. Her choppy brown hair was braided down the right side with an eagle's feather.

And then there was Piper's boyfriend, Jason. He stood at the bow on a raised crossbow platform where the Romans could easily spot him. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his sword. Otherwise he was pretty calm for a guy who was making himself a target. Over his jeans and his orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt, he had donned a toga and a purple cloak, symbols of his old rank as praetor. With his wind ruffled blond hair and his icy blue eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome and in control, just like son of Jupiter should. He'd grown up at Camp Jupiter, so hopefully his familiar face would make the Romans hesitate to blow them out of the sky.

Annabeth tried to fight it, but she didn't completely trust this guy. He acted too perfect, always following the rules, always doing the honorable thing. He even looked too perfect. In the back of her mind, she kept thinking 'maybe this was a trick and he betrayed us. What if we sail into Camp Jupiter and he says, "Hey, Romans! Check out these prisoners and this cool ship I brought you."

Annabeth didn't think he would do that, but still. She couldn't look at him without getting a bitter taste in her mouth. He'd been part of Hera's forced exchange program between the two camps. Without warning, Hera had plucked up Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, wiped his memory and sent him to this Roman camp. In exchange, the Greeks got Jason. None of that was Jason's fault, but every time Annabeth looked at him, she remembered how much she missed Percy.

Percy, who might be below them right now.

Oh god. Panic welled up inside her. "I'm a child of Athena," she said to herself, "I have to stick to my plan and not get distracted."

Then she felt it again, that familiar shiver, as if an evil snowman had crept up right behind her and was breathing down her neck. She turned but no one was there. It must be her nerves. Annabeth wished she could pray to her mother for help, but now that was impossible. Not this last month since she'd had a horrible encounter with her mom and had gotten the worst present of her life.

The cold pressed closer. She thought she heard a voice in the wind, laughing. Every muscle in her body tensed. She knew something was about to be terribly wrong. She almost ordered Leo to reverse course. And then, in the valley below, horns sounded.

The Romans had spotted them.

(A/N: Well there you go.. First chapter is up, the next will be up shortly. You know the drill, review it if you want d:)


	2. Annabeth II

A/N: Well here you guys go, chapter 2, hope you like it, I think it's pretty original so far... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Well, do you own PJO or HoO?

Annabeth: Nope. She doesn't, she doesn't even own Leo's screwdriver...

Me: Come on Annabeth, can I please have his screwdriver...

Annabeth: NO!

Me: Well can I own your magic hat please?

Annabeth: No, mum gave that to me, which reminds me...

Me: What does it remind you of?

Annabeth: She told me to tell you that you don't own PJO or HoO!

Me: Well there you go, my own mother the wisdom goddess told you (in a way) that I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO!

* * *

Annabeth II

While Leo stopped the Argo II Annabeth couldn't help but scan the crowd looking for one face in particular, the face of her precious Seaweed Brain, she made a silent vow to herself that she would never ever let him out of her sight again, it had been exactly a month that they had been dating (officially, but unofficially? Maybe since the kiss on Mount St Helens) before Hera had scooped him up and thrown him into some Roman camp. Her stomach began to twist into little knots and Piper put a hand on her shoulder signaling for her to get off the ship, Annabeth was worried, what if Percy doesn't remember anything, what if he doesn't want to come back to Camp Half-Blood? No, she couldn't afford to think like that, she needed him to come back with them.

Annabeth climbed down rope ladder of the Argo II followed by Piper and Leo, Jason reached to the bottom when a girl with long brown hair and was wearing a purple toga like Jason's, -Jason greeted her by the name Reyna- she stepped forward and told the Romans to lower their weapons -which were not celestial bronze but must be some other godly material- and stay in their ranks.

Leo stepped off of the Argo II and made some joke about we come in peace and vulcan or something which earned the Greeks stern looks from the Ares- no Mars campers,Annabeth thought to herself, they Seem just like Clarisse and her siblings...- She searched the crowd earnestly for the familiar face of her boyfriend when Piper tapped her on the shoulder and pointed her in the direction of a set of familiar sea-green eyes that belonged to 'him'. Annabeth's mouth opened widely, her initial though was "Stupid seaweed brain, his toga is crooked" her second was "Wait? Toga? Percy's Praetor?" -Percy had obviously been given orders to stay back, because he wasn't moving forward- then once her brain finally processed this information which didn't take all that long, considering the fact that she was a daughter of Athena, she started to push her way past Jason, Leo and the girl Reyna, -Annabeth thought the girl seemed very familiar, although she couldn't think of how she knew this girl- Jason pushed his arm out in front of her chest to stop her.

The Romans -All except Percy and a dark skinned girl with curly hair and an Asian boy with a babyish face- had raised their weapons again.

"Dude" said Leo in a calming voice, "Come on, Annabeth just wants to see her boyfriend Percy, not like she wants to burn your city down or anything..."

"Reyna, come on I think there is a reunion that is waiting to happen here, can't think wait till we all get to the principia, we don't want to hurt you guys, your my family and eight months is a long time to go without seeing your family"

"Alright, it can wait till after dinner, you all must come straight to the principia from the pavilion, do you understand?" We all nodded and said yes, Reyna gave a few orders to the Romans I caught a few of them like, "Octavian, Dakota, Vitellius, you will search their ship, If anything is destroyed there will be punishmentsithoug".

Some of the Romans start to walk away, others were running over to Jason greeting him, but Percy just stood there with that signature goofy grin of his on his face staring at her, gods she couldn't wait to get into those familiar big muscly arms of his, they were both obviously waiting for the crowd to move a bit so they could finally reach each other.

What the hell Annabeth thought to herself, who cared about all these people, Annabeth just wanted her Seaweed Brain. Without much thought Annabeth ran towards Percy, pushed herself through the crowd and lunged herself at him and wrapped herself around him, nuzzling her face into his neck, Percy whispered "I love you Wise Girl" and kissed her on the forehead. Those five little words were enough to send Annabeth over the edge, she started to cry, all those tears she had built up inside other for the last eight months had finally started to come out.

Percy hugged her tighter and told her "I missed you so much Annabeth, the whole time I was gone, you were the only person I could remember, I could see your beautiful honey blonde hair, your grey eyes, I missed you so much, I love you Annabeth"

"I love you too Seaweed Brain, promise that you won't ever get kidnapped like that again? I won't ever let you out of my sight again Percy" that's all she could get out before she started to cry again.

Annabeth wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped in Percy's arms but she knew that they couldn't and he must of thought the same thing because Percy moved Annabeth's head back, pushed the hair from her face, wiped her tears and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

When Annabeth finally pulled away from Percy, she moved into his side so he could hold her.

It took her a lot of effort to tell Percy "Come on Seaweed Brain, you have to meet Piper and Leo". She could see Piper with Jason, practically jumping around because of something she'd call a 'Percabeth cuteness overload' which she probably got from video's her siblings have shown her... As much as Piper hates to admit it she is Aphrodite's daughter which means she loves romance.

I could see Percy's face going red, by the looks of it Piper isn't the only Aphrodite/Venus camper that was watching us... Percy faced me and said "Gods why do Aphrodite children have to be so obsessive...?"

That earned a laugh from me "I don't know? But why do all of Poseidon's have to have a head full of kelp?"

Percy shot me one of those looks that say No-way-wise-girl-I'm-the-savior-of-olympus-meaning-I-don't-have-a-head-full-of-kelp... "Percy I don't care if your the savior of olympus your still a seaweed brain..."

Percy's face scrunched up and got a puzzled expression on it, gods I love it when he does that. "How-What Annabeth how did you know that?" Percy said almost laughing.

"Well I am-" I was about to reply before he cut me off.

"Athena's daughter, I know Wise Girl, I'll never forget it."

Smiling and still wrapped in each other we walked over to the other demigods.

A/N: Well there you go, the first chapter actually written by me. Please review guys x Free blue cookies for everyone! Constructive criticism welcome x

Next chapter might be up today or tomorrow but probably today x


	3. Annabeth III

A/N: Soooo sorry, I've been concentrating on my other fanfiction for PJO, i'll probably stop when MoA actually comes out.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO

Annabeth's POV

The note in my pocket felt like a thousand tonnes, I couldn't bear it anymore, I had to show someone, last week my mother visited me in my dreams, she gave me, a new dagger, and a note which said "follow the mark of Athena, avenge me" I had a few theories on why my mother would want to be avenged, but I wasn't certain about which seemed most likely, and as for the mark of Athena, that could mean anything...

Right now Percy was taking me to the Principla with the others, apparently we had to practically be held on trial, with two dogs being the jury, I wasn't sure what to think of it...

This camp was a lot different to home, everything seemed so formal, I wasn't sure what to make of it, everybody was running around in purple T-Shirts with SPQR on them, some had armor on, others had togas, for something so close to home I felt miles away.

Percy POV

I was walking hand in hand with my girlfriend Annabeth, I couldn't help but think how much I missed her, this whole time she was the only thing I could remember. Now I have my memories I can't help but think even though this place has been my home for so long, it doesn't feel like it, I missed Camp Half Blood.

When we got to the principla we had to discuss a whole lot of stuff,

Once we finally left we were free to go wherever until dinner I decided to take her somewhere special to me first; My dads temple.

It was really odd for me, remembering how important he is in Greece and then Rome he is disliked, I couldn't wrap my head around it.

Annabeth POV

Percy and I walked to his Dads temple, then he took me to Minerva's, my mothers counterpart, like Percy I faced a similar problem, except her 'temple' of you can even call it that, is a whole lot worse, I didn't mind though, it comforted me, I felt like I was in my mothers presence.

"Hey wise girl" Percy said to get my attention, I was obviously deep in thought.

"Yes seaweed brain?" I asked.

"Come on your worried, I know somewhere where we can talk, follow me" he said grabbing my hand and jogging on top of the hill.

"Hey wise girl, what's wrong?" Percy asked grabbing my hand, with a worried look.

"Percy I got this note from my mum," I was starting to say when perch interrupted me.

"Like your step mum or Athena... or like Minerva?" he said.

"From Athena. Anyway seaweed brain, it says follow the mark of athena, avenge me, I have a few ideas but I'm not completely sure what it's about."

"Can I hear them?"

"Yeah, well the one that makes the most sense is that my mother wants revenge about the way the romans treated her counterpart, Minerva. But I don't know what the mark of Athena is, I'm guessing it's about owls." I confessed.

A/N: This is as much as I got done because of the holidays, and MOA coming out. So this is it, if you like PJO read my other fic please.


End file.
